Heiki Gakuen - Buki Wars
by Sakuchii
Summary: In Heiki Gakuen your academic skills are everything you need to survive in the school. The continuous battles to decide the classes, and leaders on the school are known as Buki Wars. Only the smart ones can survive here. Do you think you can do it? [OC Submission: Temporarily Closed] Summary may change!


Sakuchii: Whoa! Wait? I'm with a new story? My fingers are typing this on their own...

Aiko: Shouldn't you be... reading to your exams?

Yukiko: This person is helpless. (sigh)

Sakuchii: I'm out after updating this. After all, I'm working on this on my free time.

AxY: Yeah, surely enough.

Sakuchii: Enjoy the story, and do read it till the end ;)

* * *

**Buki Wars **  
_War 0: I Hate Studying_

"I hate this!"

A young boy dashed on the sidewalk as fast as he could. Tears were flowing down his red cheeks and he was holding a creased paper in his hands. He turned around in a corner and crossed the crosswalk. It didn't matter where he was going he just wanted to disappear from the world.

The young boy ran and ran, finally reaching a riverside. Unexpectedly, he tripped on something that was lying on the ground and fell down. The boys bag opened and all of his belongings spread over on the ground. The young boy sat up on his knees, his clothes all dirty and his belongings lay around him.

"I hate this!" the young boy cried out, squeezing the creased paper in his hands. He tried to open it for a little bit, but when he saw the zero on top of the test paper, he squeezed the paper into a small ball and threw it into water.

"Why do we have tests? Why I'm so bad at studying? I did my best to study, but this is the result I get!" the boy cried his eyes out as he watched the ball paper flowing down the stream. "I can't show that to mother… God why did you make me so bad at this? Why are you so cruel on me?"

The young boy literally yelled all of his heart out. When he seemed to be even little satisfied, he dried his wet black-blue eyes and looked up into the sky. The sun was already setting, painting the scenery with mixed colors of red, orange and yellow. The boy stared at the scene and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"I wish to be better at studying! I don't want to let mother down ever again!" the young boy yelled his wish to the air. Birds sitting in nearest trees flew away of the sudden loud noise. A silence fell upon the riverside as the boy closed his eyes and stood there completely motionless.

After a short wait, he then went to pack up his things. Just as he was about to put his pencil case into the bag, all of a sudden he heard a strange voice.

"You can do it!"

The boy jumped aback in startle, spreading his stuff on the ground. He looked around to confirm where did that voice come from? Surprisingly, he saw no one around him. The boy shook his head in frustration; was he already starting to hear his own things? This was getting freaky.

Just as he was about to reach his hand to his bag, the same voice spoke again.

"You can do it if you want!" the voice repeated.

Once again the boy looked around himself and this time he did find the origin of the voice.

There was a small human body, with a head at least third of the body size, floating right before his eyes. The little guy had a short dark navyish-blue colored hair with two teal clips on the top. Two stripes of his hair were colored red at the top and white at the bottom. His eyes had the same color as majority of his hair.

"Wa-wa-wa!?" the black-blue haired youngster let out a loud cry and backed off from the floating being. He pointed at the little guy with his hand shaking.

"Wha- What- What are-?" was all that the boy could make out.

The little being floated around him and then pointed at himself. The young boy nodded his head rapidly. What exactly was going on? He had just made a wish, but this possibly couldn't be the answer to that, right? What exactly was that little flying thing?

"It's nice to meet you Toramaru. Please call me Shuu. I'm your Kyouka Buki. I was born by your wish to become better at studying." the little floating thing introduced himself and then showed Toramaru the creased (and now wet) paper, which had zero written in it. It seemed that Shuu had picked it up from the river.

"Kyouka Buki?" the boy mumbled all of a sudden his eyes widened.

"… How- How do you know my name?!" Toramaru expression was priceless. He was little slow to realize it.

Shuu stared at him for a while and then burst into laughter.

"Of course I know you. I'm a part of you, after all." Shuu then told while trying to dry his wet eyes. He then glanced at Toramaru. "Kyouka Buki is born to help his master to learn at school. We are weapons that, not only strengthen your academic skills, but also allow you to battle against other students in Buki Wars."

"Buki Wars?" the little boy looked confused. He had gotten too much information in short while that he wasn't able to analyze all of it.

"Oh. It seemed that I got excited and gave out too much information…" Shuu sweat dropped at his own carelessness. There was no point revealing the whole truth to him at the moment. He would surely discover everything on his own when the time was right.

"So from now on I will be in your care, Toramaru." Shuu flew to his master and smiled kindly. Toramaru stared at the small creature for a while and then slowly reached his hand to Shuu.

"Like a wise, I guess…" he mumbled. Shuu let out a wide smile and embraced one of Toramaru's fingers.

This was the first encounter of the Kyouka Buki and the young boy who would be later known as Damasu Swot. There future was still folding before them, but surely those two would one day become a legend.

* * *

Sakuchii: Okay! That's it for the preview. So, this story is inspired by "Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu" and "Shugo Chara". You will surely see elements which are taken from those series.

Aiko: And like almost always, we are accepting OCs'. But this time there's going to be limited amount of OCs' accepted.

Yukiko: And since this author hasn't made the form yet, we're going with the old good way. So there's is three ways to join the story!  
_  
**OC SUBMISSION IS TEMPORARILY CLOSED DOWN - Please do wait till it reopens again. **_

Sakuchii: I will be waiting for your messages and reviews! :)

Aiko: And you can be waiting for a HELLISH form. It's LOOONG!

Sakuchii: Well EXCUSE ME! I need as much details as I can in order to actually manage with this story.

Yukiko: See you all guys after March!


End file.
